


the ten ways to say "i love you".

by machibouke



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, domestic shit, i haven't written for a while and it shows but here i go again. sorry, minor swearing whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machibouke/pseuds/machibouke
Summary: hiya. i've been dormant for a while now. like. idek. and like the absolute idiot i am, i forgot to source where i took this idea from, so i can't give any credit? but. i stumbled upon this in my files right now and honestly forgot about it (also), because my memory has been a shocker lately. i haven't finished it but i sincerely hope posting some will give me a kick up the butt :)





	1. sho/jun.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya. i've been dormant for a while now. like. idek. and like the absolute idiot i am, i forgot to source where i took this idea from, so i can't give any credit? but. i stumbled upon this in my files right now and honestly forgot about it (also), because my memory has been a shocker lately. i haven't finished it but i sincerely hope posting some will give me a kick up the butt :)

 

  * _one: straightforward. soft and heavy, like morning before the coffee’s started brewing. like that’s all there is to say._



“Matsujun. I love you.”

Jun’s eyelashes flutter slowly, the last dredges of sleep quickly leaving them with each blink. He tiredly processes what has just been relayed to him with an incredible and typical amount of irritation. Good morning just doesn't cut it anymore, huh? Sho is lying a mere five inches away from him, the side of his face resting against his own forearm,  looking unfairly gorgeous as usual, but also quite pleased with himself (if his trademark  _hey-look-at-me-I've-done-something-brilliant-but-stupid_ grin is anything to go by).

“If you think this is me being flattered,” Jun mutters in his infamously grumpy morning tone, pointing to his tired, very pink face, “you have another thing coming.”

He rolls over on his side languidly, glaring daggers at his alarm clock. Trust Sakurai Sho and the impeccable timing his brain holds to think that 5:46 in the morning was a great time to confess to Matsumoto Jun.

In _bed._

“I hope that thing is a kiss,” Sho has the audacity to kid around, still wearing his ridiculous grin.

Jun is fifty shades of appalled. He graciously ignores him and tries to find death in his pillow while rolling over.

“I mean it,” Sho’s sincere voice travels over from behind him. “I do love you.” Jun hears some rustling, stubbornly reminding himself that doubting the authenticity of Sho's confession isn't really what's pissing him off right now. The weight on his bed is moving and rapidly disappearing, and the forced jovial tone Sho uses when he feels hurt returns. “And I’m going to go and make you a coffee right now so you’re awake and emotionally present enough to appreciate and return my beautiful sentiment.”

Jun scowls, tearing the blanket even further over his head. 

Feet stumble across the wooden floor, the door creaks, and then Sho is out of earshot.

Grumbling to himself, Jun digs his nose into his pillow. As his mind and body gradually open up and feed him life, a sudden terror hits Jun square in the heart, and very quickly, he’s emotionally present and coherent as _fuck._

Sho just told him that he _loves_ him, didn’t he? For the first time. Ever. Did Jun just turn away the biggest most significant moment in their relationship ever?

“You idiot. Oh my god. Sho! Sho, come back!”

Poor Jun’s arms and legs get caught up in several sheets as he attempts to leap from them and run to rectify his mistake, his knee wonderfully bashing against the wooden planks that frame the bed. He swears out loud angrily, determinedly hopping outside to the kitchen with a string of curses.

Before Sho can even react, Jun hastily jumps his body from behind, still hissing in his wake. They stand like that for about a minute, Jun's legs and arms cocooned around Sho's body as if it were going save him from a natural disaster about to pull him away. Sho is staring at the coffee machine in wonder. Jun has burrowed his entire face in his nape, both out of shame and shyness. He comes back to himself eventually and remembers that he's not exactly a feather, dismounting reluctantly from the warm body and planting his face between Sho's shoulder blades instead.

“I’m sorry that my alter ego is such a bitch in the morning,” he murmurs.

“You sure have a lot of alter egos, Mattsun,” Sho mumbles back to him, slightly delayed but still amused. He moves awkwardly with Jun still attached to his back, switching the coffee machine on.

Jun inhales through his nose, yanking in his composure and pride.

“I love you, too, Sho-kun.” Jun considers something as he feels the heat pooling beneath Sho’s hoodie. “You know I do. Just please, for the love of _god_ , pick a better timing next time.”

Sho's hands snake around his own waist and push gently on Jun's stomach, firmly detaching him, before turning around himself and staring a bemused Jun in the face.

“Jun, I love you,” he confesses in a whisper again as he turns, easing Jun’s face into the crook of his neck and holding him close. They stand there for a few seconds, before Sho self-consciously mumbles, “Better?”

Jun chuckles lightly, his smile burning his cheeks. “Finish making my coffee and we’ll see. Also, move your ass.” He smacks Sho on the behind gently. “I’m gonna get started on breakfast.”


	2. ot5-ish.

__

  * _through laughter, over a chorus of voices, knowing it’ll strike home anyway. it’s meant for_ _everyone here, after all._



 

  
“And then I said to her.” Jun simply laughs, shaking his head to himself in disbelief. “You’ve got another thing coming if you think I’m going to kiss you for a broadcast. Comedy routines be damned. I’m thirty-fucking-four, lady.”

Nino cackles. “She really asked that? Jesus. Does she know who you _are_ , J?”

Aiba, in true Aiba Masaki form (drunk or otherwise), starts to make disgustingly loud kissy sounds that are eternally accompanied by giggles. Ohno chuckles into his beer can. Sho mumbles something in agreement on their ages, wondering out loud about how they still seem to encounter these juvenile ordeals way into their thirties. Nino petulantly tells him that he is still the only one running into them because he's always so  _willing_.

“I was working on a drama once,” Ohno pipes up, his voice something of a whisper, like he’s about to tell a shocking secret, and the deadpan look on Nino’s face informs everyone else that he’s probably heard this one before. “An extra of ours happened to be an Arashi fan. She was really excited about working with me, and she asked me to sign my name just under her…” He stutters, looking down sheepishly and wiping nonexistent drops of sweat from his forehead.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, don’t make it sound wrong. Just above her knee!” Nino snaps, smacking Ohno on the arm indignantly.

"Well, she had short legs!" Ohno explains weakly, wringing his free hand.

“Really?” Aiba asks with a healthy amount of curiosity, getting closer to Ohno and staring him down as if a hologram of the incident would appear beside his leader. “How come you never--?!”

“There’s a reason,” Jun cuts across him with stern eyes. “You didn’t do it, right?”

Ohno is apprehensive. “Well…”

“Satoshi-kun!” Sho squeals, whacking him on the same spot Nino had three minutes earlier. Ohno yelps, but collapses into a fit of childish laughter, and naturally the other four follow suit with their beers in tow. That's how it works for them. Laughter and beer are contagious.

Jun is the first to recover. He’s always the first. He stares at the others as their laughter peters out at different intervals.

“I love you,” he suddenly professes to the room at large. “I love you guys so fucking much. Sometimes I can’t even stand it.”

Nino looks caught in deep emotion for a second, swaying in his spot. He notices the other three are in similar states and just _knows_  that it's about to become one of _those_ instances. Something in him snaps - maybe the mediator counterpart of his personality, fucking _finally_ \- and he grabs the can from Jun’s hand to place behind the couch.

“Red alert, we have a sentimental J!” he warns everyone jokingly, but they are all staring fixedly at Jun, who has scooped his knees to his chest and sunk his face between them.

“I love you, too, Jun-kun,” Aiba is the first (and last) to reply. He scoots over, smiling endearingly at Jun’s repenting form and resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. He comforts Jun.

“Well...yeah,” Sho mutters some time later uncertainly. “I think I do as well.”

Nino looks at him with a weird smile. “In your own special way,” he comments, revelling in Sho’s immediate embarrassment; his inability to say the word ‘love’ in such an intimate, close-knit setting.

They both look to Ohno, who is, unsurprisingly, watery-eyed and donning a fond expression. By this time, Jun and Aiba have dozed off on the other side of the room, the top halves of their bodies collapsed on the couch with Aiba's left leg jerking every now and then.

“I’m the leader. You guys already know I love you all,” Ohno says as sincerely as he can manage after four beers. Which is pretty damn sincere.

Sho and Nino exchange a strained look, their lips twisting in a shared smile that soon turns into chuckling. Ohno looks between them, unassuming and hesitantly smiling back. A moment later, he’s been tackled to the floor and squashed under a three-person hug - but he realises he hasn't had it in him to fight back for years now, and happily indulges in the warmth.


End file.
